WitFit: The Falling Slowly Version
by MrsAC
Summary: While I'm finishing Falling Slowly, I'm going to exercise my brain and writing skills with these little outtakes and drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

November 1, 2011

**Word Prompt**: Saint

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

This is raw, and unedited.

* * *

><p>I was running late. Again.<p>

I check the time on the dashboard for what has to be the hundredth time since leaving work. It's pouring down rain and the line of cars in front of me makes it clear I'm not getting home any time soon.

Traffic in front of me eventually starts moving and I breathe a sigh of relief. When I finally pull into our driveway, I quickly make my way inside.

She's leaning over the kitchen sink and I immediately make my way over to her, kissing the top of her head.

"Are you mad?" She shakes her head no and tilts back to kiss my chin.

"Are you sure?" I ask, kissing my way down her neck.

"I'm sure."

"I'll make it up to you, I swear."

"I know. You always do," she whispers as she melts into me.

My fingertips trace down the curves of her body and move gently to her stomach, stopping on the bump that's growing there.

She's a **saint**. No matter how often I have to stay late at the hospital, or reschedule a date night, she's always understanding. If she wanted me to give it all up, I wouldn't hesitate. I would always do anything for her. But she'd never ask, and we both know that things will get better once my residency ends.

I have no idea how I got so lucky, but I do know I will spend every day for the rest of our lives showing her just how much I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm in the process of finishing Falling Slowly, I won't be posting until it's complete, but while I work on it, I will also be posting these. They won't be in any certain order, and could be considered spoilers/outtakes, but they will all involve my FS characters. Big sloppy kisses go to Kassiah for always encouraging me to write, even when I feel like I don't have it in me.

I'm anxious to hear what you think, so hit that little button right down there. You know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

November 2, 2011

**Word Prompts**: Invade, persuade, upgrade

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Let's not forget, this is unedited.

* * *

><p>The nails of the brunette sitting next to me are drumming along the glass top of the bar. In the small amount of time we had been here she had already made several attempts at hitting on me. No matter how much I tried to ignore her, or even turned and walked the other direction, she refused to take a hint. At this point it was almost comical.<p>

"Oh come on," she sneers, as the smell of whatever she's drinking **invades** my nose. "I'm like the **upgraded** version of your girl over there. I'll just give you my number. She doesn't even have to know."

My attempts at showing my disinterest in a nice way had failed. This girl was now getting on my nerves and insulting Bella was the last straw.

"Listen, I'm sure there is a guy here tonight who you could easily **persuade** into your bed, but it's not going to be me. Because that "girl" over there, she's everything, and nothing you have to offer could even compare to her."

I slam back the remaining drops of my drink and head straight for the dance floor where Bella is spinning around with Alice and Rose. I tug her away from them, loving the way she giggles as I pull her body into mine.

"What? No luck with the hoochie at the bar?"

"You know I only have eyes for you."

"That doesn't make it any less fun to watch them try."

I'm sure the shock on my face shows. "You like that?"

"I don't know," she starts. Her body moves with mine to the beat of the music, as her fingers tangle their way into my hair. "It used to drive me crazy how I could see on every females face in a room just how much they wanted you. But now? You're mine, and you're always going to be. So let them try," she shrugs.

I don't even try to hide the shit-eating grin on my face as I pull her lips to mine.

She pulls away for just a second to whisper in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you more, Princess."

* * *

><p>I'd love to know what you thought.<p>

-Meg


	3. Chapter 3

November 3, 2011

**Word Prompt:** Walk

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Unedited.

* * *

><p>Gently squeezing her hand, I look up at her. Sometimes I find myself making up excuses to hold her hand. Whether I am helping her out of the car, placing a kiss on one of her palms, or even just guiding her as we walk from room to room. It's not something that I have ever grown tired of, even after all the years we've been together. It doesn't matter that neither of our hands are as smooth or youthful looking as they used to be. Every time her hand slips into mine, I'm reminded of our younger years.<p>

Perfection.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the delay. I've been sick the past few days. Really sick. No excuses, but better late than never. Right?<p>

-Meg


	4. Chapter 4

November 4, 2011

**Dialogue Flex:** "It took a while, but I finally finished," she said.

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

This is unedited.

* * *

><p>"It took a while, but I finally finished," she says, flopping down next to me on the bed.<p>

I roll onto my side gathering her to my chest. Plucking the pencil from her hair, I attempt to smooth her crazy mess of hair. I've gotten used to this. When the words are there she doesn't stop until she's finished, even if that means working all night.

"Can I read it yet?" I ask.

"Soon."

Smiling, I bend my head to kiss her gently. My hands pull her body closer, my hips shifting into hers.

"Okay, okay. Really soon," she giggles.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. I know these are short, but drabbles made it easier to catch-cup. :)<p>

-Meg


	5. Chapter 5

November 5, 2011

**Word Prompt:** Razor

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

As always, this is unedited.

* * *

><p>I miss her. The pain of our separation feels razor sharp.<p>

The first couple of days passed quickly, because somehow I managed to accomplish most of my month long to-do list in less than forty-eight hours. Now time is passing even more slowly than I thought was possible. I know that eventually I'll look back at this time apart and know that it made us stronger, made us appreciate each other even more.

This will be good for us. She'll be home soon and everything will be back to normal.

But for now, I want her home. I miss her.


	6. Chapter 6

November 7, 2011

**Word Prompt:** Marathon

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Are we seeing a pattern? This is unedited.

* * *

><p>"Wait, so what you're saying is, you don't think I can do it?"<p>

"That's exactly what he's saying, little brother," Emmett laughs as he joins in the conversation. "Taking that little jog that you do in the morning, that's nothing compared to the training you'd have to put in to run a marathon."

He's right and I know it, but there's not a chance in hell that I'm backing down now.

"I think you're just scared that not only will I be able to run it, but I'll also run it faster than either of you."

"For the record, I never said you couldn't do it. All I meant was-" Jasper started.

I smiled and held my hand up to stop him. "I know what you meant. But I'm going to do this. I want to."

It's true. They've been doing this for the last couple of years and I've always been a little jealous that I couldn't join in. Now, I can do something about it.

"Alright then, we start tomorrow. Be ready to run at five sharp. Don't be late."

"I won't be," I promised. "Now the real question is, what do I get when I beat you?"

* * *

><p>Just a little fun with my FS boys. I love them.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

November 8, 2011

**Word Prompt:** Resent

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Guess what? It's unedited!

* * *

><p>It's been too long since I've been able to play for her. The only part of my job that I <strong>resent<strong> is how busy I often get. I make a mental note not to let that much time pass again.

I strum the strings gently. It won't take long for her to find me, a few more plucks and I feel her presence in the room. When I look up at her she's looking at me the same way she did the first time I played for her, and I know when she looks at me she's seeing the same thing.


	8. Chapter 8

November 9, 2011

**Word Prompts: **Antique

**Disclaimer:** All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Unedited.

* * *

><p>I run my palm over the tiny box that has occupied my pocket for the last three weeks. The ring inside was my grandmother's, an <strong>antique<strong>, and it couldn't be more perfect for Bella. My mom slipped it into my hand one night after dinner. I never had to ask, somehow she just knew. Even before that night I had figured out how I wanted to ask her, but I still carry it with me everywhere.

Once day soon I'll ask her to marry me, and when she says yes, I'll be one step closer to spending forever with her.

* * *

><p>I love him.<p> 


End file.
